deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Meta
The Meta, formerly known as Agent Maine, is the main antagonist from Rooster Teeth's Red vs Blue. He previously fought Agent Carolina in the 64th episode of Death Battle, Meta VS Carolina. Death Battle Ideas So Far *Adam Taurus vs. The Meta *Deathstroke vs. The Meta *Doomguy vs. The Meta *The Meta VS Black★Rock Shooter *Master Chief vs The Meta *Boba Fett vs The Meta *The Meta vs.The Heavy *The Meta VS Reaper *Rinzler vs The Meta *The Terminator vs The Meta *The Meta vs The Courier *Yang Xiao Long vs The Meta *Triborg VS Meta *Predator vs Meta vs Khyber vs Umarak *Red vs. Blue Villains Battle Royale *Jason Voorhees Vs. The Meta Completed Fights * The Meta vs Agent Carolina (Fanon version) * Cinder Fall vs The Meta * Darth Vader vs The Meta * The Meta vs Fulgore * The Meta vs The Predator Possible Opponents *Nightmare (Soulcalibur) So Far Stats * Wins: 2 * Losses: 3 History Project Freelancer The Meta was formerly known as Agent Maine of Project Freelancer. Shortly after, Maine, along with Agent Wyoming and Agent York, faced the newest recruit, Agent Texas. Throughout the match, York was unable to coordinate their attacks due to the Maine and Wyoming ignoring him and going in head on resulting in them being beaten soundly. In the ninth round of combat, Maine and Wyoming switched out their gun's ammunition with live rounds instead of immobilizing rounds but were still beaten. Maine would, however, break free from the immobilization and attack again,ramming a column into Tex only to be neutralized once more. In a final attempt to harm Tex, Maine threw a grenade at her only for it to blow up in York's face. Maine would later be attempted to be assisted by a medic but would refuse it, saying, "Get off me!" in a deep, throaty voice. Throat Injury Maine was later seen in the meeting room, waiting to be briefed on an upcoming mission to recover an artifact. He would be teamed with Agents Washington, Carolina, and York, who were to infiltrate the building where the artifact was in. During the mission, Maine would find a weapon, the Brute Shot, and decides to keep it. Maine would later be used as a counterweight for the artifact to be on the roof and would be dropped to the parking garage, fights, and defeats the soldiers. Maine then acquired a Warthog afterwards and saves Carolina and York from falling to their deaths. He would then go to retrieve a briefcase and Maine and team would be chased by the enemy where Maine would be shot by a sniper to protect Carolina. After he recovers, Maine joins Carolina in fighting the enemies but would be outmatched by his faster opponent. Maine would then switch opponents with Carolina, and fought with an enemy and both were evenly matched but would then be shot in the throat several times. Still able to fight, Maine loaded his Brute Shot and attempted to kill the two soldiers, but accidentally fires a round at the truck's rear, causing it to swerve, sending everyone falling off, and Maine would then be hit by a truck, resulting him being thrown off the freeway. Manipulated After recovering from his wounds, Maine was still unable to communicate effectively with his teammates due to being shot in the throat so much. Maine was given an artificial intelligence unit that was supposed to be for Carolina but gave it to Maine so that he would be able to communicate with the other Freelancers. Maine would later participate in the mission to find Agent Connecticut but only as a last resort measure. Washington called in Maine and Sigma, Maine's A.I. unit, reminded Maine that one of the soldiers that was in front of Maine was the one who shot him in the throat, prompting Maine to attack him. After delivering a single punch to the soldier, which killed said soldier, he assisted Carolina in her battle with two other soldiers, slicing off one soldiers arm, then proceeded to blow him up with the Brute Shot, and pushed the other off a building and into the water. Following the mission, Maine would be seen in the medical bay, receiving treatment for the headaches that were seemingly caused by Sigma which was odd since the longest the other Freelancers went with headaches after receiving their A.I. was only for a few weeks. Becoming the Meta Sometime after, Maine is shown sharpening his Brute Shot and loading up his armor, for unknown reasons, in the Freelancer locker room. After his employer's ship crashes down onto a frozen planet, Maine took advantage of Carolina's weakened state, after fighting Tex beforehand, and took both of her A.I. units. The reason why was because Sigma, obsessed with power, wanted to recreate the Alpha A.I., the A.I. where all of the fragments came from. Because of this, Maine would become the Meta and would start hunting down his former teammates, stealing both their A.I. and armor enhancements. After a period of time, Meta had killed four Freelancer agents, taking all their equipment and A.I. but because of the multitude of A.I. that was in Meta's head, his mental status started to deteriorate. Agent Washington would try to recover every piece of equipment from the Freelancer bodies but to no avail, with the exception of Agent New York who was killed by Agent Wyoming. Meta would attack Agent North Dakota, to both get his equipment and A.I. as well as bringing Agent Washington close to him. He would leave Agent South Dakota unconscious as she did not have anything worth taking. Agent Washington would then ask for help from Agent South to help capture the Meta. The Meta would then attack both the agents while Washington was implanting Delta, Agent York's A.I., into Agent South's head. Agent South then turned on Washington, shooting him in the back, so that she would be able to escape the Meta after lying to him saying that she put a timed explosive on Washington. The Meta opted for taking Washington's equipment instead of chasing after South. Rampage Not long after the previous events, a ship being piloted by Agent Texas, crash landed in a Freelancer simulation base. The Meta would then headed to the base, to which he took Tex's cloaking equipment, Agent Wyoming's A.I., Gamma, and time distortion equipment from the Blue base before taking Tex and her A.I., Omega, from the Red base, killing all except one. He would then kill two recovery agents sent to investigate the area after writing on the wall of the Red base, "We are the Meta", calling themselves as a single being. A taskforce was later sent by the UNSC to secure the area while a fully healed Agent Washington was given the task of finding all the information that he could regarding Omega's last known location as well as stopping the Meta by any means necessary. The Meta would then manipulate a radio transmission to trick Sarge into getting rid of Washington. The Meta would later attack Agent South but would be scared off by Washington, Church and Caboose and was wounded as a result in him trying to kill Agent South. He would try to go and replenish his power supplies. Meta was about to be defeated before the Reds showed up and attacked Wash, Church and Caboose, resulting in the collection of the A.I., Delta. Afterwards, Meta attacks both the Reds and Wash's team only to be chased away by Wash getting wounded in the process yet again. Eventually, Meta would infiltrate command via being on the back of a tank driven by the Reds and Blues. He then reveals himself in command, as a cloaked soldier and the command soldiers attack him. He would later wound Washington but would be stopped from killing him because of Church, the Alpha A.I., jumped into Meta's head and began to destabilize as a result, but would be spared by an EMP blast, destroying all of the A.I. Fighting the Reds After what transpired at command, the Meta (and later Washington) would be released by the UNSC so that he may capture the surviving A.I. unit, Epsilon, which also holds the memories of the Alpha A.I. He would appear at Blue Base and surprises Donut, who thinks that the Meta is a new Blue and confuses the Meta's trying to kill him are acts of helpfulness until Simmons drops by and runs away upon seeing the Meta who in turn chases after Simmons, trying to shoot him with the Brute Shot. Simmons would warn Lopez about the Meta, resulting in Lopez getting weapons to deal with the Meta while Simmons tried to blow up the Meta with a rocket launcher, only to hit a Mongoose. The Meta would be prepared to kill Simmons, but Lopez comes in at the last second and shoots the Meta with two shots from a Missile Pod, forcing the Meta to retreat. The Meta attacks the Reds several times, eventually forcing the Reds to use up most of their ammunition. He later walks down the river after the Reds while they attempt to start his jeep to escape. As the Meta approached them, Washington intervenes and orders him to stand down. Wash would then shoot Lopez and Donut and, now working with Wash, the two hold Simmons as their prisoner. Pursuit of Epsilon When Doc arrives at Valhalla, he is knocked out by the Meta and taken prisoner as well. The Meta is then seen having problems with his armor enhancement, to which Wash says to stop using since all of his A.I.'s were destroyed in the EMP, but the Meta is shown to desire more. Later, as Wash confronts Sargeout in the canyon, the Meta is ordered to kill Doc and Simmons if Sarge gave Wash any trouble. Moments later, the Meta sees an explosion out in the distance and, sensing trouble, charges at Doc and Simmons, but not before Doc charges his medical scanner. After Doc shoots the Meta, he suddenly slows down due to the time distortion unit being damaged. As he slowly attempts to punch, Doc, he eventually regains control, chases the fleeing Simmons, and destroy's the Reds Warthog. He then becomes distracted by the arrival of Epsilon, who leads the Meta away so that the Reds may escape. After the Reds escaped with Epsilon, Washington and the Meta interrogate Doc. After Doc explains that Simmons mentioned something about sand, Wash brings the Meta and Doc along to the desert, following a recovery beacon. The group digs up Agent Connecticut's body and suddenly find themselves surrounded by aliens. After the aliens trick Wash and the Meta with a promise of a map, the two kill all the aliens and the Meta is ordered to search for any clues regarding Epsilon. Although the Meta complains about doing so, he goes into the camp and finds the Epsilon unit. Afterwards, Wash orders the Meta to modify the empty unit into a capture unit. The Meta does so and the group successfully find a faint trail of the Reds and, soon after, hear a recovery beacon and prepare to leave and track it down. Betrayal The beacon sends the group to Sidewinder, where they see Epsilon on the ground, Unfortunately, they get caught in a trap of mines set up by the Epsilon version of Agent Texas. The mines explode, destroying the Warthog, sending Washington, the Meta and Doc flying. As Wash begins to recover, Tex confronts him about the Director's location, but Wash claims not to know. Suddenly, the Meta engages Tex in combat, to which Tex uses a chaingun to fight him off. The Meta runs for cover as she fires at him, where Wash, having fully recovered, attempts to use a spike in the capture unit to neutralize her; but fails and nearly loses it off a cliff. A fight ensues, Tex activates another detonator to cause the cliff itself to collapse. The Meta escapes by reclaiming his Brute Shot and stabs the ice with the blade to secure himself. He then engages Tex in melee and, despite Wash's protests at the matter, grabs Tex and stabs her in the face with the capture unit. While Wash tries to get Epsilon top cooperate, he asks the Meta to give him the memory unit, but the Meta, tempted by the chance to regain his lost power, instead attaches the unit to his back. Using Tex to monitor his equipment, the Meta turns invisible, melees Wash, and fires at Epsilon and Doc. Wash tries to hold him, but the Meta knocks him down and corners him. However, he trails off when he sees a damaged Pelican, operated by the Reds and Blues, flying fast towards him. During the landing, the others regroup towards the memory unit in the snow. When everyone leaves, Epsilon and Wash discuss Tex's origins. The duo was then surprised to see the unit rising out of the snow with the Meta still attached to it. The Meta attacks them and Wash battles with the Meta in close combat. After Meta incapacitates Wash, Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and Tucker suddenly return and begin their assault. Death The Meta activates a domed energy shield enhancement, deflecting all of their shots. Jumping through the air, the Meta leaves his domed shield and attacks, slicing Simmons' rocket launcher as he lands. The Meta then proceeds to battle the four soldiers, dispatching all of their oncoming attacks. Grif, however, manages to take the Meta's brute shot away from him during the battle. Eventually, Sarge begins to slowly approach the Meta while firing his shotgun. As the two get closer, the Meta knocks the shotgun out of Sarge's hands and chokes him. Sarge then connects the tow-hook of the destroyed Warthog, which was given to him earlier by Washington, to the Meta's chest plate while Grif and Simmons push the Warthog over the edge of the cliff. Sarge disconnects the capture unit from the Meta's back and the Meta is dragged down the cliff by the tow cable. The Meta flails wildly as he approaches the edge and, in one last effort, tries too kill Grif by grabbing his leg, intending to pull him down as well. However, Simmons grabs hold of Grif, temporarily keeping him from falling, causing the Meta to lose hold on the latter. The Meta then yells in rage and falls off the cliff. It is later confirmed that the Meta did not survive due to asphyxiation by drowning in the water below. Death Battle Info (Offical) Background * Codename: Agent Maine * Assigned AI: Sigma * Freelancer Ranking: 7th * Mute due to throat injury * Prefers EVA & CQB armor * Aggressive, devious, and sociopathic * Extremely brutal when angered Arsenal * M374 Hephaestus Combat Suit * M66 Magnum Pistol * Magazine: 8 rounds * Range: 152 ft | 50 m * Type-25 Grenade Launcher * Max Ammunition: 18 grenades * Developed by Covenant Jiralhanae * 8 Artificial Intelligence fragments * Sigma, Eta, Iota, Omega, Gamma, Beta, Theta, Delta Armor Enhancements * Active Camouflage * Adaptive Camouflage * BioScan * Domed Energy Shield * Enhanced Motion Tracker * Overshield * Super Strength * Temporal Distortion * Voice Manipulator Feats * 30+ confirmed kills * Survived 9 shots to the throat * Killed an armored solider in 1 punch * Lifted and threw a Warthog vehicle * Survived machine gun fire and missiles * Defeated North Dakota, Tex, Washington * Assaulted Freelancer Command Headquarters singlehandedly * Survived 4 shotgun shells point-blank Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown **Heavy enough to destroy a Warthog just by landing on it *Formerly known as Agent Maine *He's like Tex, just multiple her by 8 Arsenal *Firearms and Explosives **Brute Shot **Pistol **Grenade **Sticky Plasma Grenade *Armor Enhancements **Time Distortion Unit **Domed Energy Shield **Active Camouflage **Adaptive Camouflage **Overshield **Strength Enhancement **BioScan **Enhanced Motion Tracker Feats *Killed nearly every Freelancer with the exception for Carolina, Washington, York, C.T., and Wyoming. *Strong enough to throw multiple large objects consecutively. *Has endured a lot of things **Sniper round to the chest **Magnum shots in the throat **Hit by a speeding truck **Sniper round to the foot **Machine gun fire **Missile pod shots **Multiple explosions **Stabbed by both a knife and an Energy Sword **Finally, shotgun shells at pointblank Faults * Needed the assistance of Agent Washington to fight and beat Tex. * Was unable to beat Grif, Sarge, Simmons, and Tucker. * Had his Brute Shot taken by Grif. * Despite being the "walking tank" that he is, The Meta can still die after facing too much physical trauma. * Needs A.I. units to run all of the equipment that he has. * Is very childish. * Relies on strength rather than speed. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:RVB Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Military Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Armored Characters Category:Villains Category:Knife Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Super Soldiers Category:Soldier Category:Time Manipulators Category:Warrior